


He's My Karate Husband

by lostmagician



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmagician/pseuds/lostmagician
Summary: What the hell was going on? Was this another one of Johnny's pranks? The worst part was that Johnny seemed unfazed whenever he said it—like he was just stating the way thingswere.(Or: the one where Johnny keeps calling Daniel his karate husband, and Daniel doesn't understand why)
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 51
Kudos: 792





	He's My Karate Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Storyshark2005](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyshark2005/gifts).



> I am forever grateful for all the support you've shown me this past year. You're so awesome, and I really hope you like the story. <3

The first time it happened, they were at a pawn shop. Johnny wanted to sell some old vinyl records, and Daniel had some time to kill. The store was located in a seedy, run down part of town. It had neon signs and dusty windows, but the inside was surprisingly well-kept.

Daniel strolled through the aisles, marveling at all the junk that people pawned off. Old toys, wooden sculptures, fur coats. He even saw a weird-looking armor on a purple mannequin.

Johnny was talking with the owner, and they sounded familiar, trading jabs back and forth, in-between serious conversation.

“—okay so, how much do you wanna give me for these?”

“What are these, gold-plated?”

Johnny’s voice was confused. “No.”

“Are they autographed?”

“No.”

“Then, tell me why you expect anything more than ten cents.”

Daniel snorted. He continued to half listen to the conversation, as he inspected a display full of baseball cards. He looked at them closely, and his breath hitched when his eyes landed on a 1971 Topps card of Nolan Ryan. It was in mint condition. He raised his hand and just as he was about to grab it—

“Hey,” the owner’s voice called out from across the shop. Daniel snatched his hand back. “Don’t touch the shelf.”

Daniel dropped his arm quickly.

“Who’s that anyway?” he asked Johnny, nodding his head in Daniel’s direction.

“Hmm?” Johnny glanced at Daniel, lightning quick before returning to the owner. “Oh. That’s just my karate husband.”

Daniel froze, his entire body going hard.

“Karate husband, huh?” the guy asked with a raised eyebrow. “Funny.”

Johnny gave a lopsided smile, before looking serious again. “So are you gonna buy these vinyls or not?”

The guy let out a sigh. “I’m telling you. I don’t think these are worth—”

They continued talking, as though nothing had happened. Daniel stayed rooted to the spot, with his hands at his sides, and his heart pounding in his throat. Johnny ended up selling the vinyls for a meager price.

Later, when they went outside, Daniel confronted Johnny before they got into the car.

“What was that?” Daniel asked him.

“I know,” Johnny said, rolling his eyes. “I could have sold them for more but he kept telling me—”

“No, not that,” Daniel said, and there was a bite in his tone now. “The part where you called me your karate husband.”

“Oh,” Johnny said, a thoughtful crease appearing in his forehead. Then, he shrugged. “Just something I said.”

He climbed into the car, leaving behind a very confused Daniel.

* * *

Life went on, and Daniel forgot all about it. The dojo was doing well, and new students were coming in. Weekdays were spent juggling between karate classes and housework. Weekends were devoted to the kids: Robby, Miguel, Samantha... It was a constant whirlwind of people swirling in and out the house.

Even Anthony came over every now and then. He’d long stopped blaming Daniel for the divorce, and it was mostly thanks to Johnny. They were getting along really well, and they’d developed a routine of sorts. Once a month, Johnny gave Anthony an impromptu karate lesson in the backyard, and then they spent the entire afternoon pigging out on the sofa, watching 80s movies.

In the evenings, Daniel and Johnny discussed Miyagi-Do in the living-room. Now that they’d joined forces, it was only fair for them to meet somewhere in the middle. Daniel had already set up an appointment with his lawyer to change the name of the dojo. What they needed to do now was work on the expansion and rebranding. That meant buying new equipment and apparel for the students.

It’s how they ended up at a sports convention in Anaheim. Daniel had printed out the floor plan the night before, and jotted down all the stands that he wanted to visit. Once they arrived to the center, it was only a matter of following the itinerary, but it was hard to do, especially when Johnny had the attention span of an oversized puppy. He got distracted every two minutes, dragging Daniel in random directions.

They were halfway through the visit, when Daniel excused himself to go to the bathroom. When he returned, Johnny was standing in front of an insurance stand.

“I’m starving,” Daniel said, unfolding the floor plan again. “How about we get something to ea—”

He stopped when he noticed the woman in front of Johnny. Brown hair, dark eyes. She wore a navy blue suit that accentuated her hour-glass figure. Her face lit up at the sight of Daniel.

“Oh, is this him?” She asked Johnny, eyes dancing in mischief. She dropped her voice in a mock whisper. “Your karate husband?”

Daniel’s eyebrows flew up. He watched as Johnny’s lips quirked in an amused smile. “Yeah.”

She awed again, and Daniel felt like he’d entered the twilight zone. He had no idea what the hell was going on anymore. Was Johnny hitting on her? Is this what it was? Because there was no other explanation. The woman’s features were practically melting off her face, and even Johnny’s gaze had softened, crinkle appearing around the corner of his eyes.

“Ok, so do you mind if I call you next week?” the woman asked, brushing her fingers against Johnny’s elbow. “We can find you better insurance for your dojo?”

“Yeah, sure,” Johnny said easily. He said good-bye and then placed a hand on Daniel’s lower back, leading him to the closest sandwich stand.

Daniel tried to act normal, but there was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t feel so hungry anymore.

* * *

They’d been at it for fifteen minutes. Johnny rolling his hips with his face buried in Daniel’s neck, alternating between biting and sucking at his throat; Daniel flexing his legs with every thrust, stomach going rock hard. It was good, so fucking good. Johnny hitting that spot inside of him with every smooth roll of his hips. He’d never get enough of it.

But there was that gnawing thought at the back of Daniel’s mind again. He’d thought he could get past it, but it had only gained traction as the day went on, getting stronger and stronger. He couldn’t stay in this limbo; he needed to _know_.

In a split-second decision, he squeezed his thighs around Johnny, stopping him mid-thrust.

Johnny lifted his head, breathing heavily. Daniel swallowed, suddenly unsure. They never talked about their feelings; it wasn’t their “thing”. The words stumbled out of him, before he could control himself.

“Were you trying to get with that chick?”

There was a pause, during which Johnny panted, as though his mind was scrambling to register the words. His cock was still buried in Daniel.

“What?”

Daniel’s heart was racing in his chest. “The insurance lady. When you told her that I was your—” he couldn’t even say the words, he was too embarrassed. “What was that? Were you— were you just trying to get in her pants?”

Johnny stared at him, blue eyes startling in the darkness. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple.

“You’re such an idiot,” Johnny said.

Then, he started thrusting again, hitting Daniel’s prostate. Daniel moaned.

Well, he guessed that was the end of that conversation.

* * *

After that, it was like a dam broke. Johnny didn’t stop talking about it. He told everybody, from the neighbors to the grocers. He even told the guy who fixed his car. People’s reactions were never the same. Sometimes, they looked at him strangely, like they weren’t sure if he was joking or not. Other times, they just nodded and smiled politely before returning to the conversation at hand.

Every time, Daniel’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment. What the hell was going on? Was this another one of Johnny’s pranks? The worst part was that Johnny seemed unfazed whenever he said it—like he was just stating the way things _were._

So, the next time it happened, Daniel decided to put a stop to it before it started. It was at the end of class. The kids were straggling out, one by one, and there was a mother and her daughter at the door. Daniel had never seen them before.

Just as he expected, Johnny got to them first.

“I’m Johnny,” he said, before nodding his head to the side. “This is Daniel, my—”

“We own this dojo together,” Daniel said quickly, sidling next to Johnny. “Is your daughter interested in taking karate classes?”

He could feel Johnny’s eyes on him like laser beams. “Yeah, we just moved here from Ohio,” the mother said, smiling. “Sandy took advanced classes over there, and we were hoping she could continue taking lessons here.”

They talked briefly about Sandy’s level, what she’d learned in her old dojo, her strengths and weaknesses. Johnny stayed silent by his side.

“Great, well she can try out a class if she wants,” Daniel said. “Just let me get you a form to fill out.”

He turned around, proud of himself. This was what he was going to do from now on, jump into every conversation before Johnny had the chance to say anything. It was genius.

There was a low voice rumbling at his back. Just as he picked up the paper from the bench, he heard two loud _awwws._

_Damn it._

* * *

A few days later, Daniel walked into the kitchen and found a World’s Greatest Karate Husband mug on the counter.

He turned around and walked back out.

* * *

Daniel couldn’t count the number of times he’d repeated the word _partner_. He sounded like a broken record.

“—Avila & Partners. They created it two years ago, and they were friends before they even became partners in the law firm. They’re just amazing, you know? Like real-life partners. They do everything together, they make decisions, take on pro-bono cases—”

There was small smile on Johnny’s face like the asshole knew what Daniel was doing. Daniel started sweating.

“I’m not gonna _assume_ their relationship,” he continued. “But I’m guessing that as partners, they’re pretty close, right? Hmm, did I mention the name of the law firm?” Daniel ended weakly.

“Mr. LaRusso,” the lawyer said, walking into the waiting room. Daniel shot to his feet, followed by Johnny. He shook the lawyer’s hand.

“M. Avila,” Daniel said. “This is Mister—”

“Call me Johnny,” he cut in. “I’m Daniel’s partner.”

_It worked. It worked. It worked._

“—and karate husband.”

  
Daniel face-palmed himself.

* * *

He’d tried everything. _Everything._ Short of tying Johnny up and gagging him, he didn’t know what else to do. Johnny was obnoxious and annoying and Daniel had no idea why he chose to put up with him in the first place.

In a last-ditch effort, he tried to give Johnny a taste of his own medicine. It was at the grand re-opening of the dojo. Daniel came across a couple whose son was interested in learning karate. So, he greeted them and introduced Johnny as his karate husband just to see Johnny’s reaction.

Johnny’s gaze heated, his blue eyes becoming hooded and intense; then Daniel blinked, and the look was gone, so fast he’d thought he’d imagined it.

Later, when Daniel went inside to get more finger foods, Johnny followed him in and all but shoved him into the pantry. Rough hands unbuckled his jeans, joints popped as Johnny dropped to his knees.

Daniel got the best head in _his_ _life._

As he lay panting against the wall afterward, he realized that maybe it was time for him to choose his battles more wisely. So what if Johnny called him his karate husband? It wasn’t so bad, was it?

If anything, the name had sort of grown on him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so different from what I usually write! It's making me shy.


End file.
